1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus including a recording medium storing member.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists, in laser printers and copiers, a photosensitive member that is charged at an image forming unit where an electrostatic latent image is formed onto the photosensitive member through the exposure of a light beam from a laser or a light emitting diode (LED). The latent image is (a) developed using a developing agent such as toner, (b) transferred from the photosensitive member to a recording medium such as paper, and (c) heated and transferred entirely to the recording medium by a fixing device. In this way, images are formed on the recording medium.
Such an image forming apparatus includes a process unit that accommodates parts in a single unit for image formation and a developing cartridge that contains a developing agent. The process unit and the developing cartridge are detachably attached to the image forming apparatus in order to easily handle and maintain the image forming apparatus. A paper cassette for storing recording sheets on which images are to be formed is also attached to the image forming apparatus.
The paper cassette and the process unit are removed from or inserted into the laser printer independently because they are stored in different places. However, in view of user convenience, it is preferable that the removal and insertion of the paper cassette and the process unit are performed from the front of the laser printer. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-250378, a paper cassette is provided at a lower part of the main body and attached from the front of the main body. A process unit is removed from or inserted into the main body when the front cover provided at the front of the main body is rotated downward to widely open the inside.
However, when a paper jam occurs, both the paper cassette and the process unit should be removed to clear the paper jam. As the paper cassette and the front cover are structurally different from each other, when the front cover is open, the paper cassette may not open due to interference created by the front cover. Thus, the paper cassette and the front cover can not remain open at the same time, and it is thus difficult to remove the paper jam. Furthermore, if a device is used that allows the front cover and the paper cassette to remain open, different operations are required to open them, which thus impairs user convenience.